City of Sparkles
by KrazyPerson
Summary: The mortal instruments get IM acounts and all insanity breaks loose. When people go bad glittery warlocks get revenge... And a cracked up case.
1. Um Um Um SPOONS!

**Author's Note: Well… Welcome to chapter 1!!! I'm on spring break so I'm writing! B.T.W. just in case you wonder why it takes a while to update it's because I'm typing on my iTouch and it's hard plus I procrastinate. Just FYI. ****Before I go into deep conversation let me introduce my new captive. **

**Me: Say hello to the nice people, Magnus.**

**Magnus: Heeeyyyyyy**

**Me: Your probably the only person who likes to be held captive.**

**Magnus: Only by you. You're the one who gives me cookies and reeses cups!**

**Me: Yeppers! Hey guess what!**

**Magnus: What? **

**Me: I don't have school this week . So your stuck with me.**

**Magnus: Oh joy… **

**Glittery=Awsumnes- Magnus**

**SparkleKisser- Alec**

**ImSoFnHot- Izzy**

**MeMyselfnI- Jace**

**ChilnLikAViln- ^-.-^**

**ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL- Clary**

**FangBanger: Maia**

**BITEME!!!- Simon**

Glittery=Awsumnes: has signed on

MeMyselfnI: has signed on 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Hey person I try not to notice 

MeMyselfnI: Right back atcha 

Glittery=Awsumnes: HOW RUDE!!!!!! 

MeMyselfnI: ???wat??I??do???? 

Glittery=Awsumnes: lol. I love ?'s 

ImSoFnHot: has signed on. 

ImSofnHot: Umm??... 

ImSofnHot: Magnus did you buy more marijuana from the dudes iguana? 

Glittery=Awsumnes: No. It was laced with PCP 

Glittery=Awsumnes: So I bought it from the snake *giggles* 

ImSoFnHot: I'll take that as a yes lol 

SparkleKisser: Has signed on 

SparkleKisser: Ugh. Magnus you were suppose to tell me you got more 

SparleKisser: I'm all highed-out 

MeMyselfnI: I always knew you were into that stuff 

SparkleKisser: Ya- do it every other day *sarcasm* 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Thats what I hate about IMing 

ImSoFnHot: What do you hate? 

Glittery=Awsumnes: No sarcasm *groan* 

MeMyselfnI: Ya bet that really sucks 

MeMyselfnI: Well I'd love to stick around and enjoy your little conversation but I got to go 

MeMyselfnI: Places to go, people to see 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Where do you have to go? Who could you posibly have to see? 

MeMyselfnI: Places... People... Duh 

MeMyselfnI: Wow you'd think after 850 some years you'd learn how to read 

MeMyselfnI: has signed off 

Glittery=Awsumnes: I really hate that guy 

ImSoFnHot: And you don't even look a day over 800 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Thanks :) 

SparkleKisser: I think I might have to go too... :,( 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Why??? 

SparkleKisser: Cause... Uh.... My shoes untied... And I have to tie it 

ImSoFnHot: Um..... 

SparkleKisser: Its true! bye!!!! 

SparkleKisser: has signed off 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Hmm... Wonder were he went... 

ImSoFnHot: to tie his shoes- man maybe Jace was right 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Don't push it :/ 

ImSoFnHot: Okay, Okay 

ImSoFnHot: *Hands up* I'm inocent 

Glittery=Awsumnes: lol. Sooo.... 

ImSoFnHot: . . . 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Do you want to play a game? 

ImSoFnHot: Oh please not Truth or Dare! 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Uh.... Not what I was gonna say 

Glittery=Awsumnes: But if you want to- 

ImSoFnHot: NO!!!! 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Ok. It's called Top of Your Head 

ImSoFnHot: Doesn't ring a bell 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Well the catagory is weapons... 

ImSoFnHot: Oh. YAY! I enjoy weapons 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Ok. So I say what you'd use a weapon for and you say the first weapon that comes to mind 

ImSoFnHot: Sounds fun :-P 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Good. Ok, which weapon would you use to poke someone? 

ImSoFnHot: Spoon!!! 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Ok? 

Glittery=Awsumnes: What about if you wanted to hit someone from far away? 

ImSoFnHot: Um... Bow and SPOON!!! 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Uh.... Ok then.... 

Glittery=Awsumnes: How bout to cut someones head off? 

ImSoFnHot: Oh, that's easy! A rusty spoon! 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Ok. Now I think Jace is right. Am I reading this right? 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Huney. When did you become obsesed with SPOONS???? 

ImSoFnHot: When I poked a down-worlder with one 

Glittery=Awsumnes: And who was this you poked? 

ImSoFnHot: A peron with a face... 

Glittery=Awsumnes: OMG! That narrows it down to about a comillion-bagillion 

ImSoFnHot: I know right! 

ImSoFnHot: I got to go. Just saw Alec! 

ImSoFnHot: has signed off 

Glittery=Awsumnes: Oh great. Now I'm alone. 

Glittery=Awsumnes: *music plays* 

Glittery=Awsumnes: ONE is the loneliest number hat there ever is... 

Glittery=Awsumnes: TWO is the happiest number yet not better than THREE... 

ChilnLikAViln: has signed on 

ChilnLikAViln: Those arn't the right words idiot. 

ChilnLikAViln: has signed off 

Glittery=Awsumnes: DON'T KILL MY GROOVE!!! 

Glittery=Awsumnes: *sob* 

Glittery=Awsumnes: has signed off

**Author's Note: Soo… What'd ya'll think of the first chapter? **

**Magnus: Izzy is scaring me…**

**Me: That's probably because I based her character off ME!!!**

**Magnus: I hate Jace. He's a meany butt.**

**Me: Yes we all know. If he wasn't my brother though he'd be on my Hit-On list.**

**Magnus: And if I wasn't dating your other brother???**

**Me: Then you'd be at the top of my Stay-Away-From list.**

**Magnus: I feel so loved… Do you make a list for everything?**

**Me: No. Just important things. . .**

**R&R?**


	2. Let Me Use Your MiniFridge

A/N: hey all my many friends. Look I finally got out from under my rock. I'm writing! OMJness!

Magnus: omg I missed the people. Though the light burns.

Me: you can deal with it. But honestly I'm sorry about the long wait to update. My mind got held up in isle three.

Magnus: Ooo that's were the tacos are..

Me: Ummm… yeah.. Well, any who, here's the chapter. Hope Ya'll like it…

ImSoFnHot: has signed on

Glittery=Awsumnes: has signed on

ImSoFnHot: HEY BOOYFRRRIIIIIEEEEENNNNDD

Glittery=Awsumnes: Uh. . . I'm not your boyfriend. I'm your bother's

ImSoFnHot: I know. Haven't you ever seen one of those teen shows that say that

Glittery=Awsumnes: No. I haven't

ImSoFnHot: Oh, well

MeMyselfnI: has signed on

ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL: has signed on

MeMyselfnI: Izzy- why try? He can't fit that info in his little head, remimber?

ROTFLOLLOLMAIALBOL: Jace. Don't be rude just because your jealous

MeMyselfnI: Jealous? Why would I need to be jealous?

MeMyselfnI: I got the hottest babe in the world

ImSoFnHot: *barf* Ya. Please stop

Glittery=Awsumnes: I second that emotion

Glittery=Awsumnes: EWWY!

ImSoFnHot: Or get a room

MeMyselfnI: We already have one...

Glittery=Awsumnes: TMFI!

ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL: Today My FrenchFries IcedUp? Uh? Wa?

ImSoFnHot: I think he means To Much Freaking Information

ImSoFnHot: I think his head hurts

Glittery=Awsumnes: Why ya'll teaming up against me?

MeMyselfnI: It's FUN

ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL: It's FUNny

ImSoFnHot: It's FUNtastic

Glittery=Awsumnes: I see I'm not welcome here

Glittery=Awsumnes: has signed off

MeMyselfnI: Yay! He's gone!

SparkleKisser: has signed on

SparkleKisser: You guys are so gonna get it

ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL: Get what? Please, don't tell me, Izzy's cooking?

ImSoFnHot: I'm still here

ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL: Uh, oh...

ROTFLOLLALMAIABOL: has signed off

MeMyselfnI: So what are we going to get exactly?

SparkleKisser: Well I looked at Magnus' paper that he was spasticly writing on and saw mintos and peptobismol...

SparkleKisser: So be prepared for something bad...

ImSoFnHot: Ok, not to change the subject or anything, but doeither of you have a mini-fridge?

MeMyselfnI: Not me

SparkleKIsser: Ya. I got one for my birthday. Why?

ImSoFnHot: Well... I sorta... Bought a cow

MeMyselfnI: So your going to torture it be shoving it into a mini-fridge?

ImSoFnHot: Not a live cow, idiot.

ImSoFnHot: All the meat from one. So I need to store it for now

SparkleKisser: Why did you buy a cow exactly?

MeMyselfnI: To store it in your mini-fridge

ImSoFnHot: No. My teacher said it's part of my learning work thingy

MeMyselfnI: And what class is this again?

ImSoFnHot: Well. He's gonna teach me how to cook...

MeMyselfnI: Good luck with that

ImSoFnHot: Thanks. I feel so loved.

SparkleKisser: You can use my mini-fridge

SparkleKisser: Just don't kill it

ImSoFnHot: Ok. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

SparkleKisser: So when are you coming to get it?

ImSoFnHot: Right now

ImSoFnHot: has signed off

SparkleKisser: Well. I guess I'll go get the fridge ready for her

MeMyselfnI: Ok. I guess I'll find something to do- go craw under a rock maybe

SparkleKisser: Why would you craw under a rock?

ImSoFnHot: Pure boredem

SparkleKisser: Ok then

SparkleKisser: has signed off

MeMyselfnI: has signed off

ChilnLikAViln: has signed on

ChilnLikAViln: What weird people...

ChilnLikAViln: has signed off

A/N: Yeah, that was it. Before I forget, thanks to my aunt for buying a cow (yes she bought a cow, a whole cow and nothing but the cow) and giving me the idea.

Magnus: Lulu is crazy

Me: Yes. I know but she's engaged!

Magnus: Oh Yay! (BTW congrats Lulu and Joey)

Me: OMJ I gotta go. Please, Please, Please review.

Thanks so much for not eating me.

Magnus: Yay back to the rock!


	3. RUBBER DUCKIES!

A/N: OMJ Look who is back in the universe.

Magnus: Britany Spearse?

Me: No. Me. don't you see that I finally know how to update.

Magnus: Oh, yeah. You're on the computer a lot lately. I get lonely when you are block by brain power.

Me: oh Yeah. Just look what I came up with

Glittery=Awsumnes: has signed on

BITEME!: has signed on

BITEME!: What's up Sparkle Boy

Glittery=Awsumnes: The sky, Smart One

BITEME!: I know that. What are you doing?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Alec

BITEME!: . . . :(

BITEME!: . . . EW!

BITEME!: TMI. MTMI.

FangBanger: has signed on

FangBanger: Your doing Alec?

SparkleKisser: has signed on

SparkleKisser: What wonderful timing

SparkleKisser: Please stop talking about me. What if my mom signed on?

Glittery=Awsumnes: She won't. She's busy

BITEME!: Doing what?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Again, wrong choice of words my young friend.

SparkleKisser: Magnus, do you know something I don't?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Nah. Just bought more marijuana from the dudes iguana

FangBanger: That explains a lot

BITEME!: I know right

SparkleKisser: OMG!

Glittery=Awwumnes: What?

SparkleKisser: Ruber duckies!

Glittery=Awsumnes: In the bath tub?

FangBanger: Um...

SparkleKisser: How'd you know?

Glittery=Awsumnes: I put them there

Glittery=Awsumnes: The sparkly one is Steve and the other one is Ted

Glittery=Awsumnes: They're together

BITEME!: I think you smokes to much today Magnus

FangBanger: Ya really!

SparkleKisser: It was from the snake remimber?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Oh, right

FangBanger: ?

BITEME!: ?

SparkleKisser: lol

Glittery=Awsumnes: I love ?'s

BITEME!: Try not to smoke so much

BITEME!: Its scary :/

BITEME!: has signed off

FangBanger: Oh

FangBanger: Leave me with the scary couple

SparkleKisser: NiCe

Glittery=Awsumnes: Alec? Did you just walk into my room

SparkleKisser: Mayyybbbeeee

FangBanger: has signed off

Glittery=Awsumnes: Yay

SparkleKisser: Yay?

Glittery=Awsumnes: YAY!

SparkleKisser: Yay

Glittery=Awsumnes: Now we're alone

Glittery=Awsumnes: What's up?

SparkleKisser: Nothing

SparkleKisser: What about you?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Chilling. Sitting. Eating marijuana

SparkleKisser: You're not suppose to eat it

Glittery=Awsumnes: Lofl. Jk. I've been off it for centuries now

SparkleKisser: You were a drugy?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Jeez. Another joke lol

Glittery=Awsumnes: You shadow hunters take things too seriously

SparkleKisser: Oh. I get it now.

SparkleKisser: hehehe

Glittery=Awsumnes: Well I think I'm gonna head off towards the store

SparkleKisser: For?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Mintos and Peptobismol

SparkleKisser: Please. No.

Glittery=Awsumnes: Yep

ChilnLikAVin: has signed on

ChilnLikAViln: Mintos and Peptobismol?

ChilnLikAViln: Good luck with that

ChilnLikAViln: has signed off

Glittery=Awsumnes: Uh?

SparkleKisser: I don't know

Glittery=Awsumnes: well. Cyaluvyabye!

SparkleKisser: *beg*

Glittery=Awsumnes: has signed off

ChilnLikAViln: has signed on

ChilnLikAViln: Haha

ChilnLikAViln: has signed off

SparkleKisser: Who is that guy?

SparkleKisser: has signed off

A/N: So? What you think about that?

Magnus: I love my rubber duckies!

Me: Really?

Magnus: Yeah Ted loves truth or dare.

Me: You would know that…..

PLEASE PLEaSE PlEaSe review


	4. Bathing Time

A/N: I'm back!

Magnus: Really? Are you truly?

Me: Nope this is Micheal Jackson

Magnus: omg DON'T RAPE ME!

Me: To quote my friend "You can't rape the willing, hunny"

Magnus: That's not fair…

Me: lets get on to the story shall we?

Glittery=Awsumnes: has signed on

Glittery=Awsumnes: Uh.

Glittery=Awsumnes: Am I the only one on

Glittery=Awsumnes: I'll take that as a YES

ChilnLikAVin: Has signed on

ChilnLikAViln: Its a no

Glittery=Awsumnes: And who is this exactly?

ChilnLikAViln: ME!

ChinLikAViln: hahahahahe

ChilnLikAViln: has signed off

Glittery=Awsumnes: I'm in a bath tub

Glittery=Awsumnes: hahaha that!

MeMyselfnI: has signed on

MeMyselfnI: Uhh...

MeMyselfnI: sick image

MeMyselfnI: SICK FREAKING IMAGE!

MeMyselfnI: !

Glittery=Awsumnes: hehehe

MeMyselfnI: Why are you in a tub?

Glittery=Awsumnes: cuz I need to be cleaned, duh!

Glittery=Awsumnes: And you say I'm not smart. Ha

MeMyselfnI: Yes. I am the smart one

MeMyselfnI: because electricity and water don't mix well

Glittery=Awsmunes: Im the high warlock of Brooklyn

Glittery=Awsumnes: I think I know how to wash without geting shocked

ImSoFnHot: has signed on

ImSoFnHot: *Sick Image!*

Glittery=Awsumnes: *GiGgLeS*

ImSoFnHot: Ewy

MeMyselfnI: I know!

Glittery=Awsmnes: What do you expect?

Glittery=Awsmnes: Want me to go dirty?

ImSoFnHot: EW! Another sick image!

MeMyselfnI: Mayby I should leave you to get cleaned...

Glittery=Awsmnes: But if you go then I'll have no one to talk to

ImSoFnHot: What am I? Chopped liver?

Glittery=Awsmnes: No. I like chopped liver

MeMyselfnI: Not nice...

FangBanger: has signed on

FangBanger: Thats not very nice or Magnus-like

Glittery=Awsumnes: i'm in the freaking tub

Glittery=Awsumnes: Do I really have to be nice all the time?

MeMyselfnI: You're suppose to...

Glittery=Awsumnes: Umm...

Glittery=Awsumnes: That doesn't work for me...

ImSoFnHot: Just go away and clean yourself for gods sake

Glittery=Awsumnes: But it's lonely in here

Glittery=Awsumnes: No Sparkles *sigh*

FangBanger: You're in a tub of water

MeMyselfnI: Or is he

ImSoFnHot: *drama voice* that is the question

Glittery=Awsumnes: OMG

Glittery=Awsumnes: You are such idiots

ImSoFnHot: Like your not

Glittery=Awsumnes: Nope

MeMyselfnI: As if

FangBanger: Is that so?

Glittery=Awsumnes: I am not an idiot

Glittery=Awsumnes: I'm 803 years old

Glittery=Awsumnes: I am also THE sparkly, gay, high warlock of Brooklyn

ImSoFnHot: NO! REALLY?

ImSoFnHot: I had no idea

Glittery=Awsumnes: that would be why you are an idiot

ImSoFnHot: I was being sarcastic smart one

Glittery=Awsumnes: Ah, ha!

Glittery=Awsumnes: You said I was smart!

MeMyselfnI: That would be why you are an idiot...

FangBanger: Can you not think straight when you're in the tub?

ImSoFnHot: He can never think straight

Glittery=Awsumnes: All gang up on me why don't ya?

ImSoFnHot: You started it

SparkleKisser: has signed on

SparkleKisser: Magnus? You're in the tub?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Maaayyybbbeeee

SparkleKisser: *lovely image*

ImSoFnHot: TMI

ImSoFnHot: has signed off

MeMyselfnI: I think you creeped her out

FangBanger: They creeped more than just her out

FangBanger: *Shudder* *puke*

Glittery=Awsumnes: Meanies

SparkleKisser: Really. Coming from miss 'fangBANGER'

FangBanger: What do you expect

MeMyselfnI: Well then

MeMyselfnI: Im gonna go... Butter some toast...

MeMyselfnI: has signed off

Glittery=Awsumnes: Thats a new way to put it

FangBanger: PERV!

SparkleKisser: LOL

FangBanger: Actualy toast sounds pretty good right now

Glittery=Awsumnes: Dont leave me!

FangBanger: You're in a tub

SparkleKisser: Magnus?

SparkleKisser: How'd you get a computer in the bathtub anyway?

Glittery=Awsumnes: I have my ways

SparkleKisser: Ooooo!

FangBanger: Um...

Glittery=Awsumnes: ... ? ? ? ? ?

Glittery=Awsumnes: ?Swerly?and? A? Dot?

FangBanger: Huh?

SparkleKisser: ?

Glittery=Awsumnes: All question marks are, are swerly and dots

FangBanger: Okay then

SparkleKisser: Why so random?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Thats the way I am

FangBanger: How long have you been in that tub Magnus?

FangBanger: I Mean- isn't about time you get out?

SparkleKisser: Ya really

Glittery=Awsumnes: Oh- i've been out for five minutes now

FangBanger: So not only can clean yourself wilhile IMing but also dry yourself off and

get ready too?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Ah, the joy of multitasking

SparkleKisser: you should see what else he can do

FangBanger: Was that suppose to sound wrong?

SparkleKisser: Mayybbeee

FangBanger: *Groan*

FangBanger: Im leaving now

FangBanger: To much pervyness

FangBanger: has signed off

Glittery=Awaumnes: And yet she calls herself FangBanger

SparkleKisser: lol Right

Glittery=Awsumnes: well I think I'm gonna work on my master plan

ChilnLikAViln: has signed on

ChilnLikAViln: Master plan?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Wait and see

Glittery=Awsumnes: *Evil laugh* HaHaHA!

ChilnLikAViln: Your evil laugh sucks

Glittery=Awsumnes: YOU SUCK!

Glittery=Awsumnes: has signed off

ChilnLikAViln: He scares me

SparkleKisser: Join the club

SparkleKisser: has signed off

ChilnLikAViln: HEY!

ChilnLikAViln: We were having a conversation

ChilnLikAViln: You know what?

ChilnLikAViln: You Suck too!

ChilnLikAViln: has signed off


	5. Mintos and Peptobismol

Glittery=Awsumnes: Has signed on

BiteMe!: has signed on

Glittery=Awsumnes: -giggles-

BiteMe!: What are you up to?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Oh, nothing

Glittery=Awumnes: For the moment

BiteMe!: Should I be afraid?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Not exactly you

BiteMe!: Who then?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Meany butts

BiteMe!: Let me guess- Jace?

Glittery=Aweumnes: Others as well.

BiteMe!: I'll take it you won't tell me then

MeMyselfnI: has signed on

MeMyselfnI: Never stop thinking about me do ya?

Glittery=Awsumnes: No. I dream about you every night

BiteMe!: Kind of dasterbing coming from a homosexual sparking warlock

MeMyselfnI: Really?

Glittery=Awsumnes: I live in a world of sarcasm yet I hate to write it down

BiteMe!: Don't we all?

MeMyselfnI: No

MeMyselfnI: I just laugh at the people like you who do

Glittery=Awsumnes: Exactly

MeMyselfnI: So what should I be scared of?

Glittery=Awsumnes: You'll see

BiteMe!: Be afraid

MeMyselfnI: oooo... I'm shaking

Glittery=Awsumnes: You should be

SparkleKisser: has signed on

SparkleKisser: Magnus...

SparkleKisser: Don't... -beg-

BiteMe: You know what he's gonna do?

Glittery=Awaumnes: Alec, I can't stop now I already spent the money

MeMyselfnI: Did you hire an assassin

BiteMe!: Or a heavy weight champion to come and tackle him?

Glittery=Awsumnes: You'll see Jace

Glittery=Awsumnes: And Simon you will most deffinently hear about it

SparkleKisser: please Magnus?

Glittery=Awwumnes: Sorry Baby

MeMyselfnI: I wouldn't even try Alec. I can handle it

BiteMe!: You don't even know what IT is

MeMyselfnI: True

SparkleKisser: Oh well

Glittery=Awwumnes: If you wanna hint to what IT is...

MeMyselfnI: What do I have to do?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Go into your kitchen and turn your microwave on for 10 seconds

BiteMe!: Sounds pretty easy to me

MeMyselfnI: Whats the catch

Glittery=Awwumnes: No catch.. Just do it

SparkleKisser:_

MeMyselfnI: Okay then

MeMyselfnI. has logged off

SparkleKisser: Magnus, did you?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Yes I did

BiteMe!: Do what?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Mintos+Pebtobismol+10sconds in the microwave= you'll see

BiteMe!: Uh-oh

SparkleKisser: What about Clary and Izzy

Glittery=Awsumnes: I have my ways

Glittery=Awsumnes: -giggles-

SparkleKisser: What a work of art

BiteMe!: Uh?

ImSoFnHot: has signed on

ImSoFnHot: Magnus!

ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL: has signed on

ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL: MAGNUS!

MeMyselfnI: has signed on

MeMyselfnI: MAGNUS BANE I SWEAR ON THE ANGLE!

Glittery=Awsumnes: Angle? Don't you mean angel?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Thats my que to leave

ImSoFnHot: Dont You Dare

SparkleKisser: I told you not to...

SparkleKisser has signed out

BiteMe!: What exactly happened?

Glittery=Awsumnes: The answer to the equation above is BIG boom +pinkness

ImSoFnHot: I hate you too!

ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL: that makes 2 of us

MeMyselfnI: I say we hire an assasssin

Glittery=Awsumnes: Ut was your guy's falt

ImSoFnHot: How's that exactly?

Glittery=Awaumnes: Go back a few days- Ms. Funtastic

ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL: Oh that?

MeMyselfnI: You decided to blow up my kitchen because of a little teasing?

Glittery=Awsumnes: I love ?'s

BiteMe!: ROTFL- WTF

MeMyselfnI: stay out of it day lighter!

ImSoFnHot: My. Hair. Is. Completely. PINK!

Glittery=Awsumnes: Perfect

ROTFLOLLALMAILBOL: Jace- get that assassin on the line

Glittery=Awsumnes: I feel loved

MeMyselfnI: f- you son of a b-

BiteMe!: Watch the language

Glittery=Awsumnes: My mother isn't a dog

ImSoFnHot: I'm going to take a shower- then Magnus. Be. Prepared.

ImSoFnHot: *evileye*

ImSoFnHot: has signed off

ChilnLikAViln: has signed on

ChilnLikAViln: Owow

MeMyselfnI: I'm gonna Owow you in a minute

ChilnLikeAViln: Vicious

ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL: ya think

ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL: Magnus you are warned.

ROTFLOLLALMAIALBOL: has signed off

BiteMe!: Magnus, if I were you I would craw in a ditch

Glittery=Awsumnes: but then I wouldn't be able to see Alec.

Glittery=Awsumnes: I'd cry

MeMyselfnI: Change that from craw to die in a ditch

ChilnLikeAViln: I would listen to him

ChilnLikAViln: has signed off

Glittery=Awsumnes: Don make me cry.. C

BiteMe!: Your tear looks weird

Glittery=Awaumnes: Thanks for making me feel better

BiteMe!: Your welcome

Glittery=Awsumnes: Sarcasm- Dirt Bag

MeMyselfnI: Dirt Bag?

MeMyselfnI: Thats the best you came up with?

MeMyselfnI: You just blew up 3 kitchens in 10seconds. DIRT BAG?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Why do you hate me?

MeMyselfnI: My whole kitchen and I are PINk

BiteMe!: Does it smell minty too?

MeMyselfnI: Go die in a hole...

BiteMe!: Can't already dead remimber?

Glittery=Awsumnes: I'm in the middle!

BiteMe!: Uh...?

MeMyselfnI: Barf

Glittery=Awsumnes: That fame out wrong...

MeMyselfnI: You think?

Glittery=Awwumnes: Sometimes- only on Tuesdays

BiteMe!: That makes sense

MeMyselfnI: Sorta, kinda, in a way, but not.

Glittery=Awsumnes: Is a snipe like a chicken or rabid bunny?

Bite=Awsumnes: ?

BiteMe!: I'm so confused

MeMyselfnI: More like a crazy crack bunny. Why?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Just wondering.

MeMyselfnI: Im going to take a shower

BiteMe!: Why?

MeMyselfnI: I'm PINK

BiteMe!: Oh. Right. Lol

Glittery=Awsumnes: Forget much?

BiteMe!: Don't blame me

MeMyselfnI: You both suck

MeMyselfnI: has signed off

Glitery=Awsumnes: Thats what HE said!

BiteMe!: Yes he did say that.

Glittery=Awsumnes: You don't get it do you?

BiteMe!: Get what?

Glitery=Awsumnes: Exactly

BiteMe!: Uh...

Glittery=Awsumnes: I only have 1 question for you

BiteMe!: Whats that?

Glittery=Awsumnes: Would you rather shave a dead cat or stalk someone naked.?

Glittery=Awsumnes: You're the one naked- BTW

BiteMe!: Can I pick who I stalk?

Glittery=Awwumnes: sure

BiteMe!: Dtalk someone naked

Glittery=Awsumnes: THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

BiteMe!: ok then

Glittery=Awwumnes: Thanx!

Glittery=Awsumnes: has signed off

BiteMe!: That woul be my que to leave

BiteMe!: has signed off


End file.
